Replaced
by Duosharp
Summary: Pokemon were meant to be replaced with stronger, newer ones. Friends, too, as Ethan would find out. One-sided HeartsoulShipping, implied SoulSilverShipping.


**I never did, never will. Own Pokemon, of course. **

**I meant to post this a while, but my editor was kinda busy. Enjoy, it's my first fanfiction worth posting. There's HeartsoulShipping- EthanXLyra. You knew that, right? **

Ethan remembered a time when he and Lyra, when they were younger, used to go out and play together; everyday always having fun. They didn't have a care in the world. They were practically inseparable. But that was a long, long time ago.

Then he remembered on that faithful day when everything started to change for them. It was the day Lyra started her Pokemon journey. She was never known for being good at saying good-bye- not even to him, her best friend _then._

Lyra left with only the smallest of farewells. Come to think of it, she had just announced the beginning of her journey before heading off for Cherrygrove. After she left, not even his Marill could cheer Ethan up.

He started his journey too, soon after. It was only by sheer chance that he met up with her while on his journey. Even if they did meet up, it would always be so brief between them. They would talk for a minute or so and then she was gone, on her way to who knows where. 'Probably towards another town, with a Gym in it.' He thought to himself.

He would always go to his grandparents' daycare on Saturdays when they would hold a sale at the rooftop of the Goldenrod Department Store just to catch a glimpse of her; she would give him a fleeting glance, before picking up her Pokeballs and Full Heals and leaving. He still knew that she couldn't stand the thought of missing a bargain offer. He just did. It was his only hope of seeing her more often.

Then one week she didn't come at all, despite the fact she knew he would be there waiting.

Maybe this was what it meant to be listed under each other's Pokegears as "Childhood Friends". Not "Best Friends", not even "Acquaintances", just "Childhood Friend". Like her journey to the Pokemon League had changed everything that he had took as their friendship.

Ethan had started to become downhearted.

Ethan had a small, just the tiniest crush on her. At least that was what he told himself. Of course, while pacing aimlessly at the first floor of the Goldenrod Department Store. Marill would tug irritably at his knickerbockers, preferring the comfort of home. Not even Marill could make him budge.

Weeks passed. Ethan still would not give up loitering aimlessly around the department store. His phone calls to her would often grow unanswered, but maybe it was because he always found pointless reasons to do so.

He somehow did not find the excuse convincing; Marill would never evolve, and come to think of it, Lyra probably would never bother checking out if a Farfetch'd really went bonkers in Ilex Forest.

He was just a Childhood Friend, after all.

She turns up a year later. 15 year olds were like that, Ethan supposed.

So why was the reason, no the excuse she gave to turn up so uncanny?

A trip back home, she tells him. And to pick up a Master Ball Professor Elm promised her.

He frowns, and asks her the real reason she's visiting him. He could always, somehow know when she was lying. He enjoys having her around, but not today. Somehow.

She looks down. It's a boy, she tells him.

Ethan's eyes widen a bit. He doesn't know what to feel either hope, for it could be him, or fear for he may lose her.

"W-What is he like?" Ethan manages to stutter.

"One with the strongest Pokémon…"

'Not me.' Ethan thought. His shoes suddenly seem too interesting.

"…nicest clothes…"

'Not in my life. She hates my pants.'

"…and fiery red hair." Lyra finished.

'No…it's not me.'

"But we can still be friends." she tells him.

Somehow, she knew how he felt about her. Even more than him perhaps.

A few seconds go by until Ethan reluctantly nods. "I understand." he murmurs.

It's his first lie to her.

Years go by, but Lyra never stops by. Not a single call, nothing. But Ethan tells himself he never should have lied to her. He wishes he could just go back at tell her 'No. No, he won't be okay. He will never be okay as long as she only sees him as a friend.' But… he didn't and he never will.

It doesn't matter if he told her today, tomorrow, next week, or even when they were 15. She would never be his… and worst of all they all would be were childhood friends. Like the painful, stinging reminder that they were once the closest of friends.

Not 'Best Friends', not 'Acquaintances'. Just Childhood Friends'.

Nothing else more than that.

**Did you like it? Look, I even left anonymous reviews on. Do me a favour and review, it'll make my day. **


End file.
